


Can't Lose You

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x09 - left behind, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len loses his soul mark and begins to stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Len froze his hand off he wasn’t thinking about his soul mark. It was only later, when he looked down to see the stump where his hand used to be, that he realised which hand it was. At that moment, he was still too numb and shocked to panic, instead it was just another thing to add to his pain.

 

When Rip gave him his hand back, Len began to feel grounded once more. Things were starting to return to normal, and what he’d done was finally beginning to sink in. He had frozen off his own soul mark, the only thing that bound him to Barry while they were separated, and for a while it had been gone.

 

His new hand had the soul mark too, but it didn’t look right. He had spent hours staring at the mark on his old hand growing up, so he knew that the marks were identical, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. It didn’t feel right and it didn’t ground him like it always used to.

 

Without the mark to comfort him, Len began to lose his precious control. His whole body began to shake and his usually confident body curled in on itself. He could tell that the others were watching him, worried for him, but no one made a move until he began to cry.

 

His body was wracked with heaving sobs, each one causing his body to convulse as pained cries clawed their way out of his throat.

 

“Leonard,” he head Stein call, but his voice sounded muffled. Everything sounded muffled and he couldn’t get himself to focus on anything. Everything was overwhelming and the only thing he could do was call out Barry’s name.

 

He vaguely felt hands on him, dragging him into one of the chairs and strapping him down. The straps made him feel claustrophobic and he fought against them desperately, but his hands weren’t listening to him anymore. He felt the ship begin to move and in the back of his mind he knew this meant they were travelling, but the panic stopped him from thinking clearly.

 

The ship stopped and Len felt sick. It was mere seconds later though, that he felt a familiar hand on his own. “Barry?” he cried, opening his eyes to see his soul mate standing there, tears in his eyes, clasping their hands together tightly.

 

“Yes, Len. It’s me,” Barry replied, voice cracking.

 

“The mark’s not right,” Len whined. Barry looked confused so Len tried to pull his hand away to show Barry what he meant. Barry gripped tighter but seemed to get the message. He looked down at the mark on Len’s hand.

 

“Len, it’s fine. Look.” He lifted both their hands, still clasped together, so Len could see the two marks next to each other. Warmth filled Len as he recognised his mark, feeling connected to it once more.

 

“That’s what I was missing,” Len said. “You.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry had been working at the station when he felt it happen. A sharp pain shot through his whole body causing him to drop the papers he had been holding on the floor. He looked down at his hand, only to find that his soul mark was gone.

 

Immediately, he began to panic. He knew what that meant. It meant Len was gone. It meant Len had died and Barry had no idea when or where he was. Barry had of course been able to communicate with Len on the Wave Rider, Len would never have left if he couldn’t, but time travel was weird and confusing. What had been a day for Barry could have been half an hour for Len, or what was two minutes for Barry was a week for Len. He’d learnt just to appreciate any contact at all.

 

Barry was frozen. He couldn’t believe that Len was gone. He had always taken that little mark for granted, just accepting that it would always be there when he looked down. He barely even noticed it but he knew he would always notice the space where it used to be.

 

He could feel tears welling in his eyes but before they had time to fall the mark appeared on his hand once more. Barry was in shock. The mark was back, looking the same as ever. Barry lifted his hand to inspect the mark but it just sat there as if it had never left. He let out a relieved laugh, assuming Len had been resuscitated wherever he was.

 

His phone buzzed suddenly and he pulled it out to see Len’s name. Overjoyed, he answered the call.

 

“Barry!” That was not the voice he was expecting. It sounded like Sara was talking, but she seemed panicked. “Barry, get to the usual meeting spot. Now!”

 

Barry was already there by the time she finished the word. “What’s happening!” he yelled.

 

“It’s Len. He’s having a panic attack or something! He just keeps yelling your name.” The ship landed in front of him and Barry waited anxiously for the doors to open. As soon as they did, he sped through to where he could hear Len screaming. The sight of his boyfriend, strapped to a chair, tears staining his face made Barry want to cry as well. Instead he rushed forward, grabbing Len’s hand and comforting him.

 

“The mark’s not right.” Barry’s heart broke then and there. He had never seen Len so distraught and he never wanted to see him this way again.

 

His heart settled when Len smiled a little when he saw their two marks together. He desperately wanted to ask what had happened, but Len looked so exhausted he didn’t have the heart.

 

“Sleep now,” he said. “Sleep. And when you wake up you’re going to explain exactly what happened.” Len nodded drowsily before closing his eyes, still clutching Barry’s hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request, here is Barry's point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://mechapet.tumblr.com/post/143098238614/coldflash-fic-prompt) on tumblr.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).  
> 


End file.
